


Cursed Technoblade

by Astra_Heart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sick Character, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Winged Philza, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Heart/pseuds/Astra_Heart
Summary: "what did you do?!"Techno wasn't one to get sick often but this time the sickness (if you could call it a sickness) was strange, one might even call it a curse...
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this app so I'm not to used to it. Please don't be to mean.

Technoblade was walking in the forest late at night, he wanted to soothe the voices by killing off mobs but strangely there was none found. As Techno walked in the distance a sound broke the silence, Techno heard the sound of a witch laughing. Techno went after the witch succeeding in finding it quickly. Techno attacked the witch and quickly killed it not before getting hit with some kind of potion, Technoblade thought it was just a mixture of slowness and poison, because it took forever to get back to his home. By the time he got there it was almost sunrise. Techno looked at where the potion hit and it looked like a weird bruise, strange that normally doesn't happen when a potion is used. Techno just shrugged off his seemingly unnecessary worry and went up to his room and went to sleep.

Techno woke up around two in the afternoon, Techno tried to sit up but found that he could barely even move, he was confused he didn't hurt and he wasn't sick so why couldn't he move? After a while of laying on his bed Techno was able to move enough to where he falls off of his bed and accidentally knocking over the bookshelf next to his bed causing a loud noise and books to go everywhere. 

Philza had just gotten back from L'manburg when he heard Techno fall, he instantly panicked and quickly went up the ladder to check on his best friend. When Philza saw Techno on the ground covered in books he gasped and rushed over to quickly unbury him.

Once Philza got Techno out from under the books, Phil quickly looks over Techno for any wounds. Philza sighs in relief upon only finding a weird black mark on Techno's skin. Techno on the other hand was quite upset with himself at the fact that he still could hardly move at all.

Philza sat Techno up against the bed before going down the ladder and to his enderchest to grab a health pot. After Philza got the health pots he went back up the ladder and over to Techno's bed sitting on the floor next to Techno "alright mate, this isn't going to taste good" Philza says before gently putting the bottle to Techno's lips and slowly pouring the light pink liquid into Techno's mouth. 

Techno winced at the flavor but swallowed it anyways. Techno let's out a quiet whine as Philza put his hand on Techno's forehead. Philza gasps quietly "mate your burning up! What in god's name did you do when you were out last night?!" Phila shouts at Techno in surprise, Techno huffs in response he didn't feel like he could talk.


	2. Cursed Techno chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil traverse through the nether and into Snowchester.
> 
> Suggested by @Lordking573

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how I feel about this so far. I hope this story gets better.

Philza sighs in worry thinking about who he could go to get help from, he had gotten Techno to go back to sleep after forcing him to drink another few health pots. 

Philza was looking out the window when his eyes drifted to Ramboo's shack, the boy had been at Snowchester for the past few nights helping Tubbo out. A thought crossed Philzas mind, Ramboo had some sort of magic perhaps he could help in some way. Philza got up and started brewing some fire res and more health pots, he was preparing for the nether travel since Tubbo had set up a portal that linked to one a bit aways from the old L'manburg portal.

Once Philza made about four fire res pots and eight health pots he decided to sit and read a book about curses until his friend woke up. After a good three or four hours and two book changes Philza heard movement from upstairs. 

Philza sets down his book and goes up the ladder to see Techno leaning against the wall seemingly out if breath, Philza looked at Techno concerned about whether or not he should be standing yet " 'morning mate, how are you feeling? Able to talk yet?" Techno jumps slightly, he hadn't heard Phil come up, probably due to the voices. Strangely they were loud with concern, whatever was happening it was bad enough to make the voices worried. 

Techno looks at Philza "M-morning" Techno says quietly, his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore but Philza smiles slightly, after all any improvement was good improvement. Philza takes a health pot and a fire res pot from the bag on his hip "hey mate we're going to see someone to try to figure out what is going on with you so take these and we can get going." Philza says as he walks closer to Techno with the potions in hand. 

After a good twenty minutes they were out the door, Techno leaning against Philza and one of Philzas wings wrapped around Techno. It took about an hour to get to the portal since it had recently snowed, Techno was shivering most of the time until they got to the nether. Once through the portal it only took a few minutes for Techno to stop shivering which made Philza smile slightly, he didn't want Techno getting worse because of the cold.

As they were walking in the path in the nether all the other piglins were avoiding them strangely enough, normally they were attacked by at least one, it was purely luck or so Philza thought.

After a long journey through the nether Techno and philza got to Snowchester. Philza spent little to no time getting Techno up Tubbos steps before banging on the door despite it being the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any recommendations feel free to say so!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Techno talk with Ranboo.

Tubbo woke up due to someone banging on the door, with a tired sigh he gets up and goes down the ladder and over to the door.

Tubbo yawns as they open he door becoming mildly confused when he saw Philza and what looked like a sleeping Technoblade. "Phil? Why are you here? It's the middle of the night." Tubbo says quietly as to not wake up his sleeping guest who was in the basement.

"I need to speak to Ranboo. It's important" Philza says as he walks into Tubbo's house with Techno still leaning against him.

Tubbo upon seeing the slight panic in Philzas face nodded and went down the ladder.

After a few minutes Tubbo comes back with a half asleep Ranboo, but that seems to change as soon as Ranboo steps off the ladder. Ranboo quickly pulled a disgusted face and covered his nose.

Philza looks at Ranboo "hey ender boi" Philza cuts himself off with a question "what's with that look?" Philza asks making Tubbo to look at Ranboo curiously.

" You don't smell that?!" Ranboo asks "it smells horrible!" Ranboo says making Tubbo and Philza to sniff the air. "Hm, it does smell a bit weird" Tubbo says confused, he had a good sense of smell but Ranboo's was so much better than his, Philza's on the other hand couldn't smell anything "what are you two smelling? I can't smell anything" Philza says with a hint of worry in his tone.

Ranboo looks at Philza "Phil it smells like death in here" Ranboo says, philza stares at Ranboo with wide eyes before looking at Techno who was leaned against Philza shivering and half asleep.

"Ranboo your all magical and shit, can you fix him? " Tubbo asked quickly, Ranboo thinks for a moment "I'm not sure if I can, you'd probably have to find one of those docile witches and convince them to help you" Ranboo says feeling bad that he couldn't help his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as long as I want it to be and I couldn't figure out how to end the first chapter. If whoever reads this could give me any advice in the comments that would be appreciated.


End file.
